russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Riva Quenery Loves to Dance in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’
February 12, 2016 The first-ever Dancing with the Stars season 1 grand winner Riva Quenery loves to dancing for Valentine treat this Sunday (February 14) on Hey it's Fans Day! as she welcomes the center stage for her dance. Celebration romantic continues as Hey it's Fans Day! throws a special Love Traingle for Hey it's Fans Day! Singing Superstars are Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Christian Sy and Maegan Bascug. The cast members of Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan — top-billed by the long-running loveteam Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews, Jericho Rosales and Andi Eigenmann, along with John Estrada, Jackie Lou Blanco, John James Uy, Coraleen Waddell, Jake Roxas and LJ Moreno — shine on the center stage in Hey it's Fans Day! as they warmed for Valentine's day on IBC-13’s Kapinoy Primetime. Falling in love as the Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador in a feel-good performance in Rated Janella. A smash move hit with the Dance Prince Rodjun Cruz and Coleen Garcia in Danze Revolution together with Belinda Mariano, BJ Forbes, Alexandra Macanan and Kobe Paras. Meanwhile, another string of feel-good performances will definitely fill the month of love with the ‘kilig vibes’ musical number by the ultimate concert performers James Reid, Young JV and Donnalyn Bartolome, and a grand welcome for the newest Kapinoy, Gerald Santos. The stars of Glory Jane are The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz and Francis Magundayao also treat in TV viewers with a heart-felt production number. Also, throwback treat in the dance craze Aaron Carter's hit Crush On You in Team Secarats led by Cherryz, Justin Ward, Keith Cruz, Hiro Volante, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Stephanie Bangcot, Miguel David, Sarah Ortega and Aaron Rosario. Get ready for an all-out dancing love with Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw led by Tricia Santos, Dominic Roque, Julian Estrada, Michelle Vito, Elisse Joson and Franco Daza. James and Young JV continue to feel good the local musical treat for Valentines day in Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms featuring Lara Maigue. Also watch out for Josh Padilla and Gabbi Garcia as they pull off the cheerful and fun-filled Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada with the newest challenger, Sue Ramirez. Hey it's Fans Day!, every Sunday at 11:30am on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman Quezon City, or order these and other IBC products at IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. Meanwhile, viewers may also catch up on full episodes and past episodes of Hey it's Fans Day! through IBC Mobile. Visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph to hang-out live with stars at Hey it's Fans Day!. Also join the fun at Hey it's Fans Day!′s official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/heyitsfansday and Twitter.com/heyitsfansday, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HeyItsFansDayFebEver. 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (February 14, 2016) : Opening: Josh Padilla, Gabbi Garcia and Bret Jackson : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV (Dynamite by Taio Cruz) : Janella Salvador (sing for Live for the Night by Krewella) : Cherryz Mendoza (sing for On the Floor by Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbul) : Riva Quenery (dance for Sexy Ass by Serebro) :Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Singing Superstars (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) :Commercial break :Miguel Aguila, Janella Salvador, Josh Padilla and Gabbi Garcia :Kung Pwede Lang - Eurika (love song) :When I Think of You - Janet Jackson (dance) :2 Times - Ann Lee (dance) : Michelle Vito and Dominic Roque : Francis Magundayao and Keith Cruz : Michelle and Dominic, Francis and Keith : Young JV (Dynamite by Taio Cruz) w/ Riva '''Profile Host of ''Hey it's Fans Day! '''JAMES REID' :Dubbed as the Pop Heartthrob, he is one of the main hosts of the Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! alongside Young JV and Janella Salvador. Hey it's Fans Day! challenged its rival show, the variety show ASAP of ABS-CBN and the comedy variety show Sunday PinaSaya of GMA. YOUNG JV :Dubbed as the R&B-Pop Heartthrob, he headlined with James Reid and Janella Salvador in the Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!. JANELLA SALVADOR :Dubbed as the Asia's Pop Princess, she landed as the host and performer of the Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!. alongside James Reid and Young JV. CHERRYZ MENDOZA :In 2012, Mendoza started a singing career atb the age of 14 and known for singing theme songs of IBC-13, including Tasya Fantasya and Anna Luna. She signed a contract artist of Secarats Talent Management Services. In the meantime, Mendoza scored her supporting role when she played Michelle Santiago in the primetime teleserye Only Me and You, starring Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz. She originally auditioned for the role and gave her a chance to team up with Rico dela Paz. :After one year, she transterred to PTV-4 by hosting and perform the youth-oriented musical variety show TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) with Justin Ward. :However, on July 23, 2015, it confirmed that Cherryz left PTV-4 and signed a contract with IBC-13. She became popular made her first appearance at Hey it's Fans Day! on August 16 as she became a regular performer. Mendoza got her break as she star in the teen-oriented drama Forever Barkada with Rico dela Paz, Belinda Mariano, BJ Forbes, Eugene Herrera and Yna Uy. She reunited with Rico after 4-month break and called by their fans as 'CheRico'. In 2016, Mendoza was cast in her first lead role in IBC's first-ever Philippine adaptation of 2011 Koreanovela Glory Jane.